1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protective circuit with protective electrostatic recording capabilities; particularly, the present invention relates to an electrostatic detection module for increasing electrostatic protection of displays and having a recording mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional circuit, researchers place ESD components (Electrostatic Discharge components) to protect circuit chips in order to prevent damage to the circuit chips from electrostatic attacks. However, in actual conditions, researchers are only able to determine the placement location and protection levels of the electrostatic components from experience, and are not able to predict and record where the electrostatic current is hidden.
It should be noted that researchers improve on the electrostatic protection mechanism only after the electronic component and circuit chip has been damaged by an electrostatic attack. In other words, present electrical circuits lacks good electrostatic protection recording mechanisms and consequently are not able to provide good protection for circuits. In addition, out of precaution, researchers typically place vast amounts of ESD components to protect the electrical circuits. However, not all of the ESD components are necessary and thus help to incur unnecessary costs.
Accordingly to the above mentioned problems, designs allowing the recordation of electrostatic protection positions in order to increase circuit protection capabilities have currently become a pressing issue.